Nothing Ever Really Ends
by ChiisaiAtashi
Summary: In which a certain demon deserves saving. Set some time after 8x17.


_Goodbye strange it's been nice / hope you find your paradise_

_Tried to see your point of view / hope your dreams will all come true_

Meg wasn't sure what she had expected. Death, surely. She was fully aware that she stood no chance the moment she decided to face Crowley alone. Her only hope had been to bring him down with her.  
She sure did not expect to go to heaven though it sure did not look like hell either. It had never really mattered to her in all those hundreds - or thousands if you count it in hell-time - years of existence where demons went when they died. Somehow she had just planned to simply always survive so she never had to find out. That moment she put her knife into Crowley and failed to kill him, she knew she was screwed.  
That moment… she expected it all to end. One last flash of pain and then blackness, nothingness, no pain, no Feelings, no - "Now that comes pretty close to not existing at all", she muttered as she looked around, surrounded by some kind of white fog.  
"Awesome, I'm going to spend an eternity boring myself to…" Technically, she probably couldn't even bore herself to death. Maybe she could start spending the next few hundred years regretting the single most stupid choice of her life. "I have so much to look forward too... awesome… just awesome..."

"You let her die?" Dean looked up from Sam's laptop, puzzled. Sky blue eyes finally facing him that had avoided to look at him for the past hour.  
"You just came back, haven't really filled us in on what you were up to those last weeks - and after all that crap that happened your biggest concern is that the demon bitch is dead?"  
He wasn't sure if he should yet trust that Cas was back to normal. He had just appeared this afternoon on the doorsteps of the batcave (knocking awkwardly with a stick as the protections did not even allow him to touch the house), refusing to tell them where he was and why because it was not "the right time for that now" - and now he was staring at Dean with those big reproachful eyes as if Dean had personally ordered her killed. Ok, he probably would have if she'd survived killing Crowley. She might have been an useful ally for a moment but after all, she was just another demon and they always turned on you sooner or later.  
"She has a name. Meg.", he stated matter-of-factly. And went on to say the most outrageous thing Dean could imagine at that moment: "We should bring her back." He had hold back his anger and stop himself from shouting at the angel that they had a lot of problems and that last thing they needed was adding saving a demon to the list.  
"And HOW exactly do you plan on doing that, genius? She was a demon. I don't know where they end up, I guess nowhere. Even if she was in hell, or purgatory, heaven, limbo, the Matrix, I don't know - WE can't get there anyways." Cas sat down and conjured up a parchment from a pocket of his trenchcoat that was so bulky, Dean was one hundred percent sure it had not been there a second ago. Dean expected him to show him some Enochian scribbles of magic spell to Demon-Afterland, but Castiel just sat there, slowly unrolling it in silence. Moments passed. Cas seemed to not see any reason to answer.  
"Fine, don't talk to me then!" Dean got up and crossing the room told Sam: "Here, have your laptop back." Sam instantly felt even more uncomfortable than he had before. Before, he had felt like a child that knew his parents were having a quarrel but knew they were to stubborn to be made to apologize. He felt the purgatory and Naomi issues were a crack in Dean's faith and trust in the angel that he could not share in the same way. Somehow he had felt like an intruder. He had considered leaving the room in hope of them sorting out their issues but then again there was also the possibilty that would only make things worse. Just when he would have thought it could not get any more uncomfortable, he felt like he was going to be the mediator between them. Them, being an angel that had been crazy, controlled, trying to kill his brother - and maybe crazy again - and his brother that had thanks to said angel reached yet another level of guilt and self-loathing.  
"I do not deserve your trust or forgiveness. Maybe she does not either. Yet I feel she deserves better than this.", Cas mumbled.  
"Dude, I don't think he can hear you. See, I could think about a dozen persons or more I'd rather want to bring back but before we argue about any of that, do you have any plan to start with?"  
"Actually yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

_I haven't written a fanfiction for 6 years & please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! ^-^_

_Just so you won't be disappointed: I don't intend this to be a megstiel story (Though who knows what these characters will make me do, it might end up completely non-romantic, destiel, megstiel, dean/pie, whatever), I just want to keep Meg around a bit longer and I'm a sucker for happy endings ;) :D_


End file.
